Glee's Anatomy
by gleeme33
Summary: Based on 'Grey's Anatomy'. Sometimes, the people who fix us need to be fixed themselves. When one hospital merges with another, doctors find that it's easy to forget how to be gleeful. Finchel, Quick *on hiatus for now*
1. Author's Note and Full Summary

_Author's Note_

_Glee_ meets _Grey's_

What's _not_ to love?

This is _not _a crossover, so you really don't need any knowledge of _Grey's Anatomy _at all to read this. This story just follows it's format…the story of interns, residents and all their teachers and mentors in the dramatic, suspenseful setting of an everyday hospital. This is just _based _on _Grey's Anatomy_, and not much else. I'll reference it occasionally I'm sure, but other then that you really don't need any background on the show to read this, just that it's a medical drama. You see, my big sister and I always make sure we watch two TV shows together. One is on Tuesday, and the other on Thursday. Any guesses? Yup, that's right, _Glee _and _Grey's_. But like I said, this _isn't _a crossover. Long story short, the glee kids and some of the adult characters are now somehow all managed to get through med school, and are all some form of doctor. And it's AU, so they don't all have the relationships that they have now. Yeah, you know the drill! This is multi-chapter, but it'll also be kind of drabble-y also. But then again, this might not even blow over, so if you guys don't like it then I'll just delete it and do something else. …I hope you _do _like it though!

_Full Summary_

Sometimes, the people who fix us need to be fixed themselves. Follow the stories of acclaimed surgeons and new interns, as all of them try to climb to the top. At Springwood Hospital, **(A/N: Just made that name up off the top of my head, by the way) **there are so much more than lives on the line. Dr. Will Schuester, chief of surgery, is trying desperately to keep sanatorium in order while shielding it from Sue Sylvester, the woman trying to close them down, and trying to impress that new therapist, Emma Pillsbury, all at the same time. Dr. Rachel Berry has climbed her way to being the head of cardio, but thanks to the new guy Dr. Finn Hudson, she realizes that there are matters of the heart that even she can't fix. Dr. Noah Puckerman, the head orthopedic surgeon, finds himself distracted by the new pediatric and O/G surgeon, Dr. Quinn Fabray. But Quinn and Finn aren't the only new doctors to rock the hospital, and with more then just reputation on the line, can these renowned doctors save the lives of their patients as well as their own?

_Couples_

Finchel, Quick, Wemma, Klaine, Mike/Tina, Artie/Brittany, and more may come in later.

_Friendships_

Finn/Quinn, Puck/Finn, Kurt/Finn, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Rachel, Rachel/Quinn, Blaine/Quinn, Tina/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, and more may come in later.

**So…like it? Hate it? Want to read it? Tell me what ya' think! Click that blue button and tell me! **


	2. Another Minute

**Okay, so here we go! Hope you guys like this new story. And to fans of my old story **_**This Isn't Happening**_**, I'm sorry I deleted it, but it was just…too sad for me. Sorry. Hope this makes up for it. Thanks for all the great reviews already! I've decided that at some parts, this fic will be written like I wrote my fic **_**Drowning**_**. If you've read that, you know what I mean, and if you haven't, then, hey, why not click on it? :) It won't all be poetically written like that though; some of it will be regular multi-chapter. I hope you like this! Thanks****and enjoy.**

"_You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, that fantasy of what your life would be, white dress, prince charming who would carry you away to a castle on a hill. You would lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming, they were so close you could taste them, but eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. But the thing is its hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely 'cause almost everyone has that smallest bit of hope, of faith, that one day they will open their eyes and it will come true._" –Meredith Grey

_Chapter One_

_Finn's POV_

"Guess what, doctor?"

"What's that, doctor?"

"We saved a life today."

My heart always jumps when Quinn says that.

_We saved a life today_.

As surgeons, we have lives in our hands everyday…

It's nothing new,

But that is why,

Every day,

Every single, solitary day…

Is a miracle.

Sometimes, the miracle is in our favor,

But sometimes,

It's not.

But today…

Today…

It was.

I think about it all the time…

The '_what if_s' of this job, this profession, this lifestyle.

What if I had taken one extra minute to get to work today?

An extra minute to get through traffic?

Buy my coffee?

Take a shower?

What if I had simply pressed the wrong button in the elevator this morning?

Or if Quinn had?

What if she had taken another minute to get here?

To get through traffic?

Buy her coffee?

Take a shower?

Because today,

In another minute and no more,

This boy would have died.

But we saved a life today.

_We saved a life today_.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered in my ear as she got into the elevator. It was over – all we had to do was walk out the door.

"For what, Quinnie? You saved that boy today. You're the pediatric surgeon, I'm just the brain guy."

"Finn, there was a sixteen year old boy in the OR today with a brain tumor. He was going to die in another minute, and you saved his life. So _thank you_, doctor smarty!"

"_Smarty_?" I laughed. "You should have seen me in high school!"

"Oh yeah right! I'm sure you were in all AP classes and majored in _everything_!"

I laughed again: "I wasn't exactly the sharpest syringe back then, but that was when I that videogames were the most important thing on the face of planet and before I discovered how much I love medicine."

"That's hard to believe!" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you aren't just being modest?" She put a hand on her hip.

"I swear!"

"Okay…" Quinn smirked, totally unconvinced. "To tell you the truth, I started to get interested in medicine in high school, well, pediatrics at least."

"Because of Beth, right?"

"Right."

Silence.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you ever think about her?"

"Of course I do," she said. "But she was adopted by a woman who couldn't have kids and wanted them. It was the better choice for Beth…"

"But…not for you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does."

More silence.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Are you scared?"

"Scared? Because of the merger?" She hesitated, but then shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm not scared. Are you?"

"I…I don't know…" I shrugged. "I guess. Not _scared_, just…anxious, I guess. I feel like I'm a kid going to a whole new school. Remember how that felt?"

"Finn," Quinn shook her heat and smiled. "You're twenty-five. It's okay to feel like a kid. I want to feel like kid sometimes." There was a pause, but then she said: "Promise me something?"

"Anything, Quinnie."

"Promise me that we can go into this like kids…like happy kids, totally tone-deaf to the rules and restrictions that come with adulthood. We should just hit this head on and just…go with it. Just walk in and in another minute, we'll just be going with it. Promise me?"

"I promise, Quinnie," I smiled and let out a laugh. "I promise."

"_We're adults. When did that happen? And how do we make it stop?_" –Meredith Grey

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Welcome to Springwood Hospital, doctors. My name is Noah, Dr. Noah Puckerman, head of orthopedics. We're sure you'll fit right in here!"

Sure, the hallways were painted the same color, the scrubs were just as blue, the charts were just as bulky, the syringes just as sharp. But it wasn't the same. This was a whole new hospital, with new patients and new doctors and new rules. Back at Blue Heart Hospital, I made the rules. Quinn looked at me as if she were asking: _what happened to us?_ What _did _happen to us? In one day, dispite our promise, we had gone from being on top to being looked at like we were at the bottom.

Maybe _that's _what Quinn meant by her promise…

Dr. Puckerman, the guy acting as our tour guide, was leading us through the hospital like we were a bunch of interns who can no idea where we were.

"For today, you should just shadow someone so you can get a chance to learn the ropes. Like I said, I'm sure you'll fit right in here!"

"Oh he's _sure _is he?" Blaine whispered in Quinn's ear, still sticking to Quinn like glue.

But she wasn't listening.

She was just looking at our tour guide.

Two new faces walked by us as we started to gather ourselves.

One younger-looking doctor with brown-blonde hair and blue eyes,

And another doctor who was with him.

She was pretty, with long dark hair and amber-brown eyes. She looked about twenty-four or twenty-five, so either Quinn's age or mine.

She looked at me for another minute,

And smiled.

"_At the end of the day faith is a funny thing. It turns up when you don't really expect it. Its like one day you realize that the fairy tale may be slightly different than you dreamed. The castle, well, it may not be a castle. And its not so important happy ever after, just that its happy right now. See once in a while, once in a blue moon, people will surprise you, and once in a while people may even take your breath away_." –Meredith Grey


End file.
